


Demon z rozdroża

by confusedangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demon Dean, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedangel/pseuds/confusedangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dla Sama nigdy nie istniał ktoś taki jak Dean. Przynajmniej dopóki nie spróbował przywrócić do życia przedwcześnie zmarłego ojca za pomocą zawarcia paktu z demonem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon z rozdroża

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy fanfick. Niebetowane.

Demon uważnie przyglądał się chłopakowi zakopującemu małą skrzyneczkę na środku skrzyżowania dróg donikąd. Przeczesał palcami krótkie, jasne włosy i westchnął-miał nadzieję, że jego pierwszym klientem będzie biuściasta ślicznotka, a nie nadmiernie wyrośnięty nastolatek. Cóż. Lepsze to, niż nic, pomyślał.

Dzieciak w pełni pochłonięty swoim zadaniem zdawał się nie zauważyć, jak wszystko dookoła niego zamarło. Zamilkły, do niedawna jeszcze niespotykanie gorliwe, ptasie trele, a wiatr kołyszący wcześniej gałęziami drzew odleciał jak najdalej stąd.

Cisza przed burzą.

Chłopak wreszcie podniósł się z kolan, a na jego twarz padły promienie zachodzącego słońca, zmuszając go, by zmrużył podkrążone z niewyspania, ciemnozielone oczy. Rozejrzał się dookoła.

Zabawa się zaczyna, czarnooki uśmiechnął się do siebie.

-Halo?-wykrzyknął zdecydowanym głosem, potrząsając czupryną. “Ukaż się, demonie! Wiem, że tam jesteś!”

Przybysz z piekieł zaśmiał się, nieskory do odpowiedzenia na wezwanie. Małe bezsilne robaki, wydaje im się, że wysłannicy piekieł cały czas czekają na rozdrożach, by spełnić każdy ich kaprys.  
Było tak w tym przypadku, ale to zupełnie inna sprawa.

Gdy znudziło mu się oglądanie zdezorientowanej miny przyszłego klienta, westchnął głęboko. Zmaterializował się za plecami dzieciaka, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Chwilę później znalazł się w pozycji z ręką wykręconą w bardzo niewygodny sposób oraz zimnym ostrzem noża przyciśniętym do gardła.

-To tak witasz nowych kolegów?-spytał z kpiną w głosie, po czym wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi ciemnowłosego, by wydostać się z uścisku.

-To ty jesteś demonem z rozdroża?-nastolatek odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

-Nie, wróżką-zębuszką. Jestem tu, bo chodzą wieści, że wreszcie ruszają ci się szóstki. A jak myślisz, Sherlocku?-gdyby całe oko demona nie było czarne, chłopak zobaczyłby, jak przewraca oczami.

-To jak, robaczku, masz jakieś życzenie, czy wezwałeś mnie na pogaduszki?

-Sam.

-Słucham?-demon zamrugał zdezorientowany.

-Na imię mam Sam, a nie “robaczek”.

-Okej, Sam, to masz jakieś życzenie, czy nie? Wolałbym nie spędzić całego życia stojąc z jakimś dzieciakiem w środku lasu, mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

-Chcę, żebyś przywrócił do życia mojego tatę… Johna Winchestera.

-Och, chcesz się poświęcić za tatusia? Jakie to słodkie. Wybacz, Sammy, ale twój ojculek wpadł na dość podobny pomysł przed tobą i na chwilę obecną smaży się w piekle.

Demon z satysfakcją obserwował, jak oczy dzieciaka rozszerzają się z niedowierzania.

-W piekle? Przecież… To niemożliwe…

-Przykro mi, nie da się unieważnić paktu. Umowa to umowa.

-Pakt z demonem… Ale… Dlaczego?!-wciąż nie mógł oswoić się z ta myślą. Czarnookiego zaczynało to nudzić.

-Sammy, nie mnie o tym rozmawiać. Nie ma nawet o czym rozmawiać, więc lepiej wymyśl coś innego.

-W takim razie chcę unieważnić ten pakt.-gówniarz wyglądał na zdeterminowanego.

-Przecież ci już…! Chociaż…

-Chociaż co?-spytał z nadzieją.

-Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że pozbywając się tego, z kim twój ojciec zawarł umowę, zostałaby unieważniona. Ale musiałbyś się porwać na naprawdę grubą rybę.

Promyk światła zamigotał w zielonych oczach.

-Jednak… Nie ma tak łatwo.-wziął się pod boki-Mogę co najwyżej pomóc ci go wytropić, a ty musisz poradzić sobie z nim sam.

-Dobrze,ale chcę liczyć na twoją dwudziestoczterogodzinną pomoc. A odliczanie rozpoczniesz dopiero, gdy się go pozbędę. Umowa?

Albo umrzesz próbując, pomyślał.

-Niech będzie. Umowa.-i tak od dłuższego czasu szukał sposobu na choć chwilowe wyrwanie się z piekła.

Poczuł, jak coś ciągnie go za poły jego skórzanej kurtki.

-Co ty…-Sam przerwał mu, chwytając jego twarz w dłonie i składając na pełnych wargach nieco niezdarny pocałunek.

-Teraz już się nie wywiniesz!-powiedział z tryumfem w głosie.

-Ty też nie.-zamigotał czarnymi białkami.

-To… Ty już znasz moje imię, a jak ciebie zwą tam na dole?

Demon westchnął.

-Dean.


End file.
